


GrowingTale

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Frisk-Based Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A pinch of angst in a soup of fluff, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Cute Frisk, Cute adventures with growing Frisk, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Flirty Frisk, Frisk has a big appetite, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is growing every chapter, Frisk's clothes mostly expand to fit them, Frisk-centric, Humiliation, Multi, POV Frisk, POV Second Person, Parent Asgore Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Everyone, References to Undertale Genocide Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Selectively Mute Frisk, Shy Asriel Dreemurr, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: After a pacifist route Frisk begins growing a little every day. What wil happen next?





	1. Day 1 First Growth (4'4 feet tall)

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't going to focus a whole lot on the other characters in Undertale though they will be present. This is Frisk's story and no one else's and as such there will no pov changes no matter what happens..

You stood with the monsters as they looked out on the sunset giggling a little at their antics but not really listening until Asgore asked "My dear child I was wondering if you would be the ambassador for the monsters?"

You thought about it and signed "No I don't want to but thank you" but you didn't have to time to hear Asgore's reply before you collapsed to the ground. You felt your chest expand as you felt a tingling in your chest as you suddenly felt... different.

You stood up with Toriel's help who asked "Are you okay my child?" You nodded as Sans came over and it struck you why you were different. You were suddenly taller than Sans by a foot which would have sounded weird but he was your height anyway or he had been.

You giggled as you signed "Sans you short that I'm taller" You heard Papyrus grumble and Sans laughed. Asriel and Chara came over and Chara  said "Yep you're definitely taller"

You signed "I'm the older sibling now" which Chara replied "Doesn't mean anything" and Toriel asked you "So my child do you have anywhere to go because you can live with me" You signed "I want to stay with you" and Toriel nodded as all the monsters had left.

She took your hand and led you down the mountain and when you were led away from the cliff and you followed while thinking of your mysterious growth. At the village which laid at the foot of the mountain you and the monsters were greeted with a welcome party celebrating you and the monsters.

So all night until 11:00 you and the monsters partied with the humans of the village and by 11:00 you and the other kids were put to bed in a hut by Toriel who kissed you all goodnight before shutting the light off. The next day you woke up to find the other kids already up and you hopped out of bed where Asriel was waiting with a plate of breakfast. He said "Get back into bed I'm going to give you breakfast in bed for saving us"

You didn't say anything and jumped in the covers of your bed where Asriel set the plate on your bed and he said "Want me to stay?" You nodded and dug into your breakfast with determination.

Asriel sat down in front of you and said "Y-you know Frisk I'm not really good with people so can you do most of the talking and  if anybody asks say I'm sorry" You nodded and left your bed wearing your pajamas and not changing out of them.

You then left the hut and found all of the monsters waiting for something. You signed to Asgore "What's happening" and he said "a goverment official is coming to give us a status on our rights as part of the race that we fall under".. 


	2. Day 2 Settling In (5'4 feet tall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the monsters settle in to your new village after the monsters get rights and you grow more which everybody notices and you start to discover the benefits of being a tall person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and enjoy this chapter

You still in your pajamas were waiting with the monsters to find out if they had rights yet when you felt that same tingling though you didn't fall to the ground this time but you ignored it and went back to waiting with the monsters.

A fancy car pulled up and a man who looked like he was smiling said "Hello Monsters I have some news for you and that is written in this envelope"

He handed Asgore the envelope whose eyes went wide when he read it and he said "Dear monsters and Frisk, I the president of the united states grant rights to monsters and access to your own remote village for you to live of your own accord Frisk is legally both your guardian and protector however Toriel you have offically adopted her as your child and will be overseeing guardianship until Frisk grows up to take the responsibilites herself signed, your president Mr Z Patron".

You cheered and hugged all your monster friends with all them awing at hw cute you were except for Sans who said "Hey kiddo did you get taller?" You stopped cheering and signed "Yes I did for some reason I got taller again" You walked over to Sans who you now towered over as he came up to your chest now.

Suddenly you felt like a giant between Sans and Alphys who were both much shorter than you now and Papyrus said "HUMAN YOU MIGHT ALMOST BE AS TALL AS ME NOW" you nodded and gasped as you remembered Asriel would be way shorter and you could tease him so you called Asriel over as he was in the crowd of monsters.

He came over and gasped at your size and said "Whoa you really are the big sibling now" and you giggled as you watched the man in the car leave but left a paper in Asgore's hands where your new village was. A few hours later and you and the monsters had arrived at a remote location that would probably become Newer Home.

You settled in with Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and Chara in a big house that was like a castle given to you as a gift for freeing the monsters. That night you got ready for bed when Asriel came in Chara's and your bedroom and asked "Can I sleep with Chara or is she already asleep?" You motioned to Chara's bed which Chara was indeed sleeping in.

Asriel then asked "Can I sleep with you then?" You nodded and finished putting your pajamas which were smiley faces on and crawled into bed with Asriel climbing in beside you. You then fell asleep cuddling like that until the next day.

The next day you woke up to find Chara standing over you with a face that looked like she was going to laugh at you and you signed to her what was up and she pointed to your pajamas.

You looked down and turned a deep red because Asriel was still cuddling with you and in the middle of the night you must had grown because your pajamas were ripped and there was a hole right where there definitely shouldn't be a hole revealing your green bear underwear underneath and Asriel was sleeping with his face right up against it. You shook him which woke him up and he said "Hey what's this green thing" and he poked it. HE POKED YOUR BUTT.

This sent you into a rage as you were only kids and he shouldn't touch things that didn't belong to him so you hit him on the head which made him sit up quickly and say "Frisk why are you hitting me?" You signed "YOU POKED MY BUTT" which made him burst into a deep green and say "Then the green thing was-" You nodded angrily and he said "I'm sorry Frisk" You smiled as you signed "Did you enjoy it ;)" He blushed fiercely and quickly ran away to his room.

You got up from your bed Chara already changing and went over to your dresser to find something to wear and found a pair of blue shorts with a green t-shirt to wear. You signed to Chara "So who is your crush Chara" She said "Promise you won't tell Mom?" You promised then as you were sliding your shirt on Chara said "Sans I like Sans" You gasped and signed "Wow I can't believe you like him" She smiled as she said "There's something about him that pulls me in" and you finished getting dressed. You signed goodbye to Chara and headed downstairs for breakfast.


	3. Day 3 Appetite Problems (5'9 Feet Tall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out just how hungry somebody your size can get.

You sat down at the breakfast table and wondered how big were you now when Papyrus came and sat down in the chair beside you and you signed to him that you wanted to see how tall you were now.

He was happy to help and you both stood up with you looking down on him and you felt even more like a giant as Toriel brought you some pancakes and set them on the table and said "Have a seat my child maybe your parents were just tall people"

You sat down and took a bite swallowing the tiny little pancake whole and signed "Toriel I hate to ask but I'm a lot bigger now and my growing stomach needs a lot more food do you think you could cook me a larger pancake portion please?"

Toriel smiled and said "I'm sorry my child I had forgotten" and she slipped back into the kitchen to make a larger pancake. Chara came down followed by Asriel who was blushing like mad and said "Finally got this crybaby down here"  

You stood up your size apparent to Chara and Asriel now who said "G-Gee F-Frisk you've done some growing" Chara just laughed but blushed as Sans entered the room with Asgore. You winked at her making her say "F-Frisk s-shut up" but Sans said "Sup Chara"

Asriel meanwhile was laughing and not paying attention to you sneaking behind him and picking him up. He said "F-Frisk c-can you p-put me d-down?" You giggled and shook your head before sitting back down with Asriel in your lap who was blushing a deep red. You watched as Sans flirted with Chara making her redder than a red shirt.

Finally Toriel came back in and kissed Asgore which the rest of the kids said "ew" but you cheered as you had been trying to get them back together for a while now and Toriel set a larger pancake on your plate and gave everyone else their pancakes.

You devoured the pancake and found you were actually full now and Asriel who was eating his pancake still in your lap was still blushing. After breakfast you took Asriel with you into your bedroom as you said "Wanna play video games?"

He nodded and you set him down on your bed. You turned on your Xbox One and the two of you ended up playing Borderlands 2 all day pretty much. Finally it was night and Asriel said "Thanks for the day of video games Frisk" You smiled and picked up the pizza box that Toriel had brought down at supper.

You then went to the kitchen with Asriel following and threw out the box while signing goodnight to Asriel as he went to bed. You then headed to bed yourself unaware that in the night a certain furry boy would sneak into your room to sleep with you.

The next morning you woke up to hear soft breathing and as you looked down you could hardly believe it.


	4. Day 4 Birthday (6'2 Feet tall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a surprise

There at your feet is Asriel only he is wrapped around your foot which you imagined wasn't what he was holding onto when he snuck back in here. He coughs and mumbles "Frisk did you have a shower last night?"

You giggled and wiggled your stinky toes which made him get up and retch a little. He looked at you and said "geez Frisk you need to have a shower you reek" You laughed and said "Well you were cuddling my feet"

He says "Exact- Wait what?" You told him how you found him this morning and he said "You grew again" and You nodded as you stuck your feet in his face which made him say "Gross Frisk your feet smell terrible"

All of a sudden your door was burst open as Undyne jumped on your bed and said  "WAKE UP FRISK IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY" You smiled and said "It is?"

Undyne nodded very quickly and you stood up and Asriel and Undyne gasped after all you were a head shorter then Undyne now. Asriel climbed out of your bed and stood beside you.

He looked like a dwarf compared to you and was at your hip. You smiled down at Asriel and followed Undyne out into the living room where Toriel and everybody else was sitting so you sat down in a chair next to Sans. Toriel said "Today is a very special day my child Frisk is turning 11 years old!"

Everybody was cheering while you were blushing then Toriel said "Come on up my child" You stood up and walked over to the stage and Toriel hugged you before handing you a present.

You opened the box to find a picture album of all your escapades in the underground and said thank you over and over and over to Toriel. She smiled and said "You're welcome my child" and you hugged her then after that you spent the rest of the day off from school and celebrated.

At supper time you got to have your favorite food Grillbys and played video games with Chara and Asriel. It was bedtime and you were tired from a long day of celebrating so you climbed into bed and fell asleep.

You dreamed peaceful dreams like of you getting bigger than the city and other good things. The next day you found Asriel in your room again but what you would see would shock you.


	5. Day 5 Shock and a bit of cuteness (6'5 Feet Tall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in a bizarre situation and find yourself experiencing strange new feelings

Asriel's head was directly against your bum. You hoped for his sake he was going to move otherwise you were going to fart in his face and he wouldn't like that. You poked him attempting to get him up but he didn't move so you said loudly "Man I sure have to fart" The reaction was instant as Asriel quickly moved away from your butt.

He stared up at you and said "Frisk uh why was my head up against your butt?" You shrugged and said "I don't know but what I do know is I got even bigger overnight" kicking Azzy out of your room and changing into your blue jeans and purple sweater you headed down for breakfast noticing everybody was here already.

You sat down beside Undyne who you found you were taller than now and as you began eating your breakfast you said good morning to everyone shoveling in your breakfast hungrily but Toriel said "My child you must slow down you'll give yourself hiccups if you aren't careful"

You apologized and started to eat slower taking your time listening to the conversation around the table. Chara was talking with Sans about stars and planets with huge blushes on both of their faces as you giggled to yourself thinking how obvious their attraction for each other was.

Undyne and Alphys seemed to be discussing anime while Mettaton and Papyrus were talking about cooking. Mom and Asgore were even chatting to each other as you watched everybody else converse with each other you felt a little down that nobody was talking to you.

Well you were wrong when Asriel who was sitting across from you said "So uh Frisk we really haven't had a chance to talk with each other since you broke the barrier well besides your gaming session with me and Chara so uh what's your favorite color?"

You giggled as you said "Oh Azzy it should be obvious my favorite color is blue silly!" His cheeks turned a strange color while he said "U-Uh oh y-yeah I forgot" there was something funny and adorable about teasing him but you couldn't put your finger on it.

You finished your breakfast deciding to ask Azzy if he wanted to hang out today so you asked "Hey Azzy wanna um uh hang out?" You didn't know why but you felt nervous about asking Azzy for some reason. He looked in thought before replying "Yeah sure Frisk what do you wanna do?" You thought about it and decided on video games.

You replied "How about some video games?" He nodded as the two of you took your leave from the table as everyone else quietly whispered about you two when you weren't looking. You and Azzy ended up playing games the entire day only pausing to have some pizza for dinner before returning to your game.

When the day was finally over Sans took you up to your room to tuck you in and as you got comfortable in the sheets Sans said "So kiddo you seem to be getting really tall there you nodded while Sans said "gonna hafta get you some new things so how bout you and Tori go and get some new clothes with Chara and Asriel?"

You said "Uh ok Sans" He smiled and tucked you in kissing you goodnight before turning off the light and you fell asleep rather quickly after that.


End file.
